Computer networks, including local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs), are becoming increasingly prevalent as the number of computers and network devices in the workplace grows. These computer networks utilize data communication cables and electrical connectors to transmit information between various components attached to the network. The electrical connectors are typically configured to include a plug that is connectable to a jack mounted in the wall, or integrated into a panel or other telecommunication equipment. The jack typically includes a housing that holds an array of closely spaced parallel contacts for contacting corresponding conductors of the plug. The contacts of a jack are often mounted onto a printed circuit board. An RJ45 plug and jack connector assembly is one well-known standard connector assembly having closely spaced contacts.
Over the past several years, advances in computer networking technology have facilitated a corresponding increase in the rate at which data can be transmitted through a network. Conventional connectors have been used to transmit low-frequency data signals without any significant crosstalk problems. However, when such connectors are used to transmit high-frequency data signals, crosstalk generated within the connector increases dramatically. This crosstalk is primarily due to the capacitive and inductive couplings between the closely spaced parallel conductors within the jack and/or the plug.
A wide variety of improvements have been made in the design of electrical connectors to reduce crosstalk occurring within connectors. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,950, which is commonly assigned to Panduit Corporation. This type of connector uses a particular conductor configuration in conjunction with a multi-layered printed circuit board containing capacitors to achieve a reduction in the crosstalk effect. However, due to the high level of crosstalk occurring in the plug for this connector at very high-frequency signal rates, the tuning effect achievable by the capacitors can still be difficult to accomplish. As such, further improvements in the design of connectors are still needed to address such problems and provide improved crosstalk performance.